Paradise Lost
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: A one-shot written for The Cutest Otaku - Belladonna and her friend Gwen get trapped on Paradise island where Monokuma takes over and forces the students to kill or be killed. Along the way Belladonna finds herself romantically involved with Gundham Tanaka, while Gwen drags Ulquiorra Cifer away to give them some time alone. What's the worst that could happen? (M for sexual content)


Through sheer chance Gwen had managed to become the 'ultimate lucky student', when her name had been called via the lottery she was bother astonished and perplexed. She had never imagined that she, the Ultimate Gardener, would be so lucky as to be picked to become a part of Hope's Peak Academy, a school which only allowed a select fifteen students enter.  
All that amazement had gone down the drain however when she ended up on an exotic island in the middle of somewhere, with only a strange pink and white bunny, by the name of Usami, to guide her and the others around. At first everything had been rather peaceful, and Gwen could not complain at how beautiful the plants here were, but when a white and black bear, by the name of Monokuma, appeared and took over the island she swiftly came to the realisation that she had stepped foot into a rather unpleasant situation.

All was not at a complete loss, however, as the situation had brought many of the students together. Gwen herself had become close friends with a young girl called Belladona, a strange girl with platinum blonde hair, which was mixed with silver and gold, who claimed herself to be the Ultimate Comedian.  
Through several events and interactions they had learned they had quite a few things in common, but the one thing that stood out the most was their curious interest in the two quiet dark-horses of the group, Ulquiorra Cifer and Gundham Tanaka. Both men kept to themselves more often than not, but Gwen could tell Gundham was a passionate person deep down.

For one, he would forfeit his own rashes just to feed his hamsters when it came to it, and that was truly something to admire in Gwen's personal opinion. She could see why Belladonna was quite fond of the Ultimate Breeder from a fair distance. Ulquiorra on the other hand was a different story altogether, he was a dispassionate person who only seemed to care for his tealeaves and cups, claiming himself the Ultimate Mixologist.  
More often than not Gwen had found herself alone with him, attempting to be nice, only to end up with the nickname 'woman', but then that was probably a far better nickname than her original one, which had been 'trash'. As of right now the groups had split up again, leaving Gwen with Ulquiorra, and Belladonna with Gundham somewhere on the island together.

Examining the flora and fauna all around herself the young woman seemed all the more excited when she spotted yet another exotic plant.  
"It is as if she does not care that we are to kill or be killed." Gundham openly commented, watching her scuttle back and forth.  
"Yes. She's a fool." Ulquiorra agreed, the only person on this stupid island the fellow goth could get along with, and almost, almost, refer to as a friend.  
"I'm sure she's just trying to be optimistic." Belladonna interfered, smiling sweetly at her crush whilst eerier emerald eyes slowly drifted up her body and then to the canopy above.  
"Looks like rain." the goth commented, making sure his tea bags were safely stored away so they would not get soaked.

Not at all pleased by this the Ultimate Tamer huffed, the last thing he needed was for his hamsters to get wet.  
"We will never find this item we seek as a group of four, let us split into two teams." he stated firmly, gaining Gwen's attention, her little heart fluttering at the idea. Yes, this was her chance to get her friend and Ulquiorra's friend together.  
"That's a great idea, Ulquiorra can come with me. That way both us girls are protected by a strong man!" she uttered, wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra's elbow as his hand remained in his coat pockets.  
"I guess that makes sense." the oddly pale teen uttered, being dragged off before the other two could protest.

With the tropical storm rolling in everyone had ran to seek shelter, leaving Gwen trapped in a cave with the goth, and Belladonna alone in the makeshift motel on the other side of the island with Gundham and his hamster army.  
"Oh man, this weather sucks." Belladonna uttered gently, watching the rain patter off of the windows.  
"Yes, indeed it does." Gundham replied, leaning back against the wall in an aimless fashion.  
"Is there anything to do while we wait for it to settle?" she asked, turning on her heel to examine her quiet surroundings, whilst the ebony haired teen pushed himself up from his sitting position and glanced at her.  
"I can think of a few things that may remedy you." he replied, causing her to raise her eyebrow.  
"If it has anything to do with the underworld I'm not being a human sacrifice." she commented, causing him to smirk a little.  
"No, not quite." he commented, skulking closer towards her to loom over her slightly.

Feeling a sheet of heat shift down her body Belladonna watched him carefully, her light green orbs lolling down to his hand when he flicked it out to grab her by the hem of her baggy trousers and pull her towards his face. Nose to nose Gundham stared at her intently, while her cheeks began to grow a faint pink.  
"Oh." she spoke softly, rather surprised by the turn of events. He seemed to keep a lot of his personality to himself, but she did not mind the constant surprises as it only enticed her more.  
Shuffling towards the bed Gundham sat down while the young blonde got onto her knees and began to unbuckle his belt, her hand rolling against his soft erection as she fumbled with the tight fabric. Releasing his erection from its confinements she observed his erection for a moment as she ran her hand up and down it slowly, the interaction causing him to grunt softly and then blush when she slipped the tip past her lips to suck on the end gently.

Beginning to bob her head as she stroked his shaft Belladonna alternated between sucking him off, swiftly running her hand up and down his shaft, and doing both in time with one another. Sliding his hand through her hair Gundham gripped a clump of it and began to force her head down, causing her to consume the entire shaft as he began to ejaculate into the back of her throat.  
Drawing away slowly Belladonna swallowed the thick liquid and climbed up onto the bed when he pulled her by the collar towards him. Getting up and onto his lap she sat down, his soft erection pressing against her inner thigh as he gripped the hair at the side of her head tightly and began to bite her neck and collarbone, leaving small, red puckered marks in his wake.

As he pulled open her shirt Gundham took a moment to examine the tattoo on her left breast, his fingers trailing it slowly as he leaned in to bite and suck on her skin once more. Pushing her sideways he eventually got her onto her back as be continued to bite her, his eyes intently watching her breasts bounce as she hit the mattress and then settled.  
Reaching his hands around to the back he swiftly unclipped her bra and took it off of her to throw it to the side, his mouth opening slightly as he latched onto her nipple and began to suck on it sharply. Earning a gasp from her he continued down her body, his hands rolling and squeezing her soft mounds as he bit, licked and nibbled her once more, leaving several demarcations on her softly tanned skin.

Reaching her hips Gundham began to slide down her trousers and sucked on the jutting bone on one side of her pelvis, his head rising a little with he felt her shudder and gasp. Sliding off her trousers to reveal her thong Gundham hitched his eyebrow for a moment, his hand shifting to slide her underwear to the side to reveal her thoroughly wet pussy.  
Turned on by this he began to flicked the end of his tongue against the bundle of nerves at the top of her heat, causing her to gasp and roll her legs towards him on either side. Holding her legs open the teen continued to suck on the bundle of nerves, an amused chuckle passing his lips when she moaned and flicked her body randomly when the pleasurable sensation peaked.

Letting out a hoarse cry of satisfaction Belladonna released, allowing him to lap up her juices and then climb back on top of her to leave a few thorough bite marks upon her collarbone.  
"Tell me… how much you are enjoying yourself." Gundham stated, using one hand to spread her moist lips and begin to slam his fingers into her entrance, hitting the bundle of nerves on the inside.  
"Ah, I love it!" she moaned, her stomach, still tightened from her recent ejaculation, shuddering as he struck her nerves.  
Leaning his face closer towards her heat the goth flicked the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy, causing her to gasp and curl her toes.  
"How do you want it?" he then asked, hitting against the inside of her tight tunnel gently to tease her.  
"Harder… please." Belladonna replied, her eyebrows crinkling together as he obliged and began to stride the nerves harshly.

Drawing his face away Gundham began to sharply flick his curled finger against his thumb to smack it off the soft spot he had originally been licking, grinning when she screamed in ecstasy. Continuing this for quite some time he occasionally slapped her lips roughly, gaining a surprised mewl from the young woman before she continued to moan in pleasure. Before she could cum the man then got up, his hand shifting to his belt.

Removing his jeans completely now Gundham positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes boring down into her lusty light green eyes. Striking forward the goth pinned her wrists above her head and practically purred as she screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. Grabbing her hip with one hand he began to rock back and forth teasingly, earning a pining moan from the young woman underneath him.  
"Please, go…" she whimpered, to which he complied by pivoting forward into her and then rolling back out to rhythmically complete the action before moving again at the same speed. Flicking her head back with eyes wide open Belladonna practically clawed at the headboard, her chest rising and falling as she moaned loudly. "Oh god!" she practically yelped, feeling the nerves within her twinge with excitement.

Slamming into her the headboard rattled off the wall, while the occasional sound of skin hitting skin took over. At one point he turned her onto her hands and knees and took her from behind, his nails digging into her hips until he drew blood, while his head lolled down so he could leave bite marks on her back.  
Lifting his hand he began to spank her as he screwed her, and for a moment he gazed at his scarf before an idea hit him. In seconds he was off of her, causing her to whine and fall onto her side before she got onto her elbows to look at him questioningly. Turning her back onto her back Gundham made quick work of tying her wrists to the bed posts, his hand grasping onto her elbow thereafter to check she would not escape the bindings until he was done.

Getting back onto the bed the goth repositioned himself and dug his nails back into her soft flesh once more, his body leaning forward to capture her bottom lip with his teeth, successfully drawing blood as he pushed as far into her as he could and lifted himself up a little to watch her breasts roll as she bounced against the sheets, a thin veil of sweat causing her skin to shimmer slightly in the poor room light.  
Racking her nails down his back Belladonna began to leave red marks, and then blood, as she gasped and rolled her eyes back into her head. The sensation of her orgasm slowly rising until she could do nothing more than scream his name in ecstasy and release before he pulled out to follow suit and ejaculate onto her stomach.

Panting and satisfied the ebony goth rolled off of her and lay on his back beside her on the bed, his eyes peering up towards the ceiling.  
"We should do that again." she tiredly stammered, a grin held upon her face as he smirked and nodded in agreement. Perhaps being trapped on this island was not so bad.


End file.
